karofipediafandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Meme tươi từ rừng Pác Bó
"Glory to Pacposka!" - katyusha Meme tươi từ rừng Pác Bó là một sê-ri page meme tại Việt Nam. Mặc dù ra đời sau Meme me daddy, page nổi tiếng về các dank meme chất lượng cao và nhất là page chính tham gia trận Chiến tranh Pác Bó vĩ đại - chống lại các page sjw Lipsyncney Flopears và Lộ Lộ Corp. Tiêu chí của Meme tươi từ rừng Pác Bó luôn đi theo trend nước ngoài và ít sử dụng lại các trend cũ, hoặc làm nó tốt hơn nhiều lần. Khác với Meme me daddy, page thường chủ động gây chiến với sjw và luôn tin rằng "mỗi lần page bị report là mỗi lần tự hào". Và kết quả là con số la mã sau đuôi page ngày càng tăng lên và sự phát triển dần đi xuống Lịch sử Page được thành lập bởi một nhóc con sinh năm 2004 (katyusha) vì một suy nghĩ non nớt "Meme me daddy đem meme đến Việt Nam nhưng lại để lũ mem làm hỏng nó". Ngày 17/7/2017, page lần đầu tiên thành lập với cái tên "Meme tươi từ rừng Pác Bó" nhưng katyusha không thích cái tên này nên đã nhờ đến Nguyễn Đông (đồng chí của katyusha, sau này trở thành wee��lord) để đặt cái tên mới, tên page sau đó đã được dự định đổi thành "Dank Meme dành cho thiếu niên tự kỉ" nhưng chưa bao giờ được đặt vì page bị chặn đổi tên. Chấp nhận cái tên Meme tươi từ rừng Pác Bó, katyusha đã mời đồng chí của mình vào làm chung, người này sau này chính là wee��lord. Sau đó, page bước vào thời kì phát triển. Sự phát triển lúc này được xem là khó khăn vì các page meme ít chất lượng mọc lên khá nhiều. Nhưng may mắn, các meme đầu của page khá chất lượng nên gây được một ít sự chú ý, và sự chú ý của page được nâng lên khi wee��lord đăng một video về Chester Bennington, meme này sau đó được share vào nhiều group nước ngoài nên page gây được sự chú ý đến thêm khá nhiều người. Và đỉnh điểm của sự phát triển này là khi katyusha bắt đầu đăng một meme parody của meme "no vegetal" liên quan đế Cá rô phi và lựu đạn. Meme này nhanh chóng gây được rất nhiều sự chú ý và được share đi nhiều nơi, nhưng hậu quả của meme này là một người đã share vào group Cùng Troll Phản Động vì nghĩ đây là bài viết nói xấu nhà nước, làm page bị report và rate 1 sao. Katyusha phải đóng rating và minh oan cho page vì thiếu lực lượng phản kháng. Sau meme này, page bắt đầu được nhiều người biết đến hơn. Page sau đó đăng meme và phát triển bình thường, đồng thời tuyển thêm admin gồm i n s h i, DXY, và một số admin từ Meme me daddy và lập group Rừng Pác Bó. Page phát triển đến khi gần cán mốc 9000 like thì sập không lí do, mọi kháng nghị đều không thành công, dẫn đến sự ra đời của Meme tươi từ rừng Pác Bó II Sau khi kháng nghị với Facebook không thành công, katyusha lập page Meme tươi từ rừng Pác Bó II. Do đã có nhiều sự chú ý từ Meme tươi từ rừng Pác Bó nên việc khởi đầu khá dễ dàng, 2000 like trong vòng 2 ngày, sau đó tiếp tục phát triển nhờ thường xuyên đăng meme và đôi khi repost các meme cũ. Khi gần cán mốc 8000 like, page nhận được thông tin về việc các page sjw Lipsyncney Flopears, Lộ Lộ Corp,... đang hùa nhau công kích một giáo viên. Nhận được nhiều sự ủng hộ, ngày 3/9/2017 page bắt đầu lên án hành động hùa nhau công kích giáo viên của Lộ Lộ Corp. Lipsyncney Flopears sau đó đã đăng một lời kêu gọi giả trong nhóm của mình, sử dụng thông tin giả "Meme tươi từ rừng Pác Bó kì thị đồng tính" mặc dù page chưa nhắm đến những người đồng tính để tẩy não và kêu gọi các thành viên của mình (mặc dù chưa biết chuyện gì xảy ra) hùa report và rate 1 sao, ngay sau đó, Lộ Lộ Corp cũng tham gia, dẫn đến việc katyusha phải viết một bản tuyên ngôn chính thức chiến tranh. Bản tuyên ngôn này chính thức dẫn đến Chiến Tranh Pác Bó vĩ đại Meme tươi từ rừng Pác Bó II lúc đó yếu thế hơn so với các page sjw nên việc chống cự khá khó khăn. Giữa cuộc chiến, Meme tươi từ rừng Pác Bó II sập vì report, Meme tươi từ rừng Pác Bó III ra đời Sau khi Meme tươi từ rừng Pác Bó II sập, Meme tươi từ rừng Pác Bó III vẫn tiếp tục chiến tranh với lực lượng mạnh hơn, page đã kêu gọi tấn công ngược lại khiến Lipsyncney Flopears và Lộ Lộ Corp phải sợ hãi khóa page, ngay sau đó Lipsyncney Flopears tuyên bố đầu hàng và đứng ngoài cuộc chiến, bỏ lại Lộ Lộ Corp chiến đấu một mình. Lộ Lộ Corp sau đó cũng tuyên bố đầu hàng và kí hiệp ước Ka-ro-fi để châm dứt chiến tranh Chiến thắng thuộc về Meme tươi từ rừng Pác Bó III, sau chiến tranh, sự phát triển của page bắt đầu yếu đi, và cuối cũng page sập khi chỉ mới gần 2.500 like. Và Meme tươi từ rừng Pác Bó IV Damke ra đời và chịu số phận tương tự, cũng giống như Meme tươi từ rừng Pác Bó V và 6.0. Page đang hoạt động hiện tại là Meme tươi từ rừng Pác Bó 7.0 Quan hệ với các page khác Bạn bè/Đồng Minh: * Meme me daddy: Bạn thân nhất! Cảm ơn vì đã viện trợ sao và lực lượng chiến đấu trong cuộc chiến nhé, mà mấy ông là page meme phát triển nhất Việt Nam nên đừng làm hỏng văn hóa meme đấy * Thằng Thằn Lằn: Chúng ta đã chiến đầu cùng nhau trong trận Ku búa, btw i love florkofcows's art style, keep it up! * Kong Lý: Mem bên group của đồng chí đã giúp đỡ chúng tôi khá nhiều trong cuộc chiến đấy, nhưng đừng để chúng tôi chiến đấu một mình chứ * Vietnamball: Không tham chiến nhưng cảm ơn vì đã chấp nhận chiến thắng của chúng tôi nhé! * Chiến Khu Việt Bắc: Chúng tôi biết chúng ta là đồng minh nhưng tôi muốn mọi người tự phát triển thương hiệu riếng của mình, cảm ơn vì lòng tốt nhưng đừng tự ép mình * Retarded Meme Child: Meme ngon và tốt, cùng phát triển nhé lmao Đối thủ: * Lipsyncney Flopears: LŨ PHÁT XÍT MAN RỢ, CHIẾN ĐẤU HÈN NHÁT! NÀO LÀ SỬ DỤNG MƯU "CHÍNH PHỦ" ĐỂ TUNG THÔNG TIN GIẢ KÊU GỌI REPORT XONG LẠI TRỐN ĐẦU TIÊN VÀ BỎ ĐỒNG MINH LẠI MỘT MÌNH! LŨ SJW HÈN NHÁT! MEME NHẠT NHƯ HÀI TRẤN THÀNH! * Lộ Lộ Corp: Cũng giống Lipsyncney Flopears, nhưng đỡ hơn, ít ra còn tham gia chiến đấu cùng các thành viên của mình và vẫn tiếp tục khi bị Lipsyncney Flopears bỏ lại, không tung các thông tin giả để tấy não dân và chấp nhận kí hiệp ước đầu hàng chứ không bỏ chạy như Lipsyncney Flopears, but i still hate you * Hai anh phê cần: Cũng tham chiến nhưng chẳng làm gì cả, vì ai đó đã nhanh tay gọi cho Dude rồi